


New Words

by Boingy Bits (Akihaa)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Royalty, Yuri, huge flirt, innocent little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Boingy%20Bits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura gets curious and asks her knowledgeable big sis for answers. Spoiler free. Somewhat crack-ish. and pretty light-hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Words

 

 

A certain red-haired princess swung her wooden naginata to and fro, diligently honing her skill and technique. Sweat glistened off her forehead in the morning sun as a chilly breeze blew by the training grounds.

“Ha! Hyut!” She grunted with each forceful swing of her weapon striking against an imaginary enemy.

“Big Sister!” A voice called out to her. Hinoka halted her practice lance mid-strike and turned to face her little sister. Sakura was scurrying her way towards the older princess. When Hinoka squinted, she could vaguely make out that she was holding something in her hands. “Big sister!” The little girl called again. She slowed to a halt as she approached Hinoka, panting slightly from her trek. “I-I'm sorry to interrupt...How is your training going along?” Sakura asked. Hinoka smiled and hummed positively.

“It's well. I still have much to learn, but I'm improving.” She quickly put her weapon aside and glanced at the object her little sister held. “What do you have there?”

“O-oh! Princess Camilla asked me to bring this to you. She said you were training for a long time already without a break.” Sakura held out a canteen, presumably filled with water. Hinoka gratefully accepted it, once realizing her throat burned after not drinking anything for a few hours.

“Thank you, Sakura. I needed this. Did Camilla tell you anything else?”

Sakura looked up and hummed for a few seconds before shaking her head.

“No, there was nothing else. But...” The little girl's gaze fell to the ground. Hinoka waited patiently with a smile, knowing how shy Sakura could get when speaking, even when it was with her siblings. “Umm...P-please don't forget to take care of yourself sometime!” She blurted. Hinoka beamed and chuckled before placing a hand on Sakura's head and ruffling her hair.

“Don't worry, I know. I'm sorry for making you worry about me, when it's supposed to be the other way around. I promise to take a break soon, okay?”

Sakura brightened before nodding her head. “Okay! Thank you, Big sister.” She bowed and turned around to leave, although, her steps seemed to be a bit hesitant. Hinoka glanced down at the canister in her hands suspiciously, wondering if that woman perhaps placed something besides water inside. She brought it up to her nose to sniff at it to confirm.

“Um! Big sister?” Sakura exclaimed suddenly as she turned around. Hinoka quickly snapped her arm down to avoid looking strange.

“Yes, Sakura?”

Her little sister glanced around, trying to decide on something. She ended up shaking her head, apparently deciding against whatever she was going to say.

“N-Nevermind, it wasn't important.” And with that, she turned on her heels to walk off again. Hinoka simply shrugged, thinking that Sakura would come and ask her again when she felt prepared, and lifted the container to her lips after confirming there was no strange odor to the liquid. She chugged it down, feeling the water cool the inside of her throat.

“Actually-!” Sakura called out again. The scarlet haired woman immediately stopped drinking to direct her attention at her younger sister, with her cheeks full of water. “Um...I was wondering...” The older Hoshidoan princess hurriedly tried to swallow the water so she could answer the upcoming question, but found herself too late.

 

“What is...a 'useless lesbian'?”

 

Hinoka's eyes widened and heart stopped as she spat out her water. Some of it had caught in her throat, causing her to keel over and try to cough it up in pain. Sakura squeaked and rushed over to help, patting at her older sister's back. Hinoka, after recovering from her near-death experience, peered up at her sister with a face that was oddly near the same shade as her hair.

“Sakura!!” She yelped, grabbing the girl's shoulders. Sakura stared back into her older sister's eyes in innocent confusion. “W-Where did you learn that word!? Don't tell me—!”

“Ara~ Is the ever so diligent princess finished with her training now~?” A familiar voice sang. The two Hoshidoan royalty were caught by surprise and searched where the voice had come from.

 

Wavy, lavender hair, and curvy body.

 

“Camilla...!” Hinoka growled as she released her grip on her little sister.

“Yes, it's me, darling! Scary as usual, I see. Don't tell me Sakura-chan did something to anger you? I thought she was taking too long, so I came to check up on her.” She teased. Hinoka brought up a hand to massage at her temples.

“You know perfectly why I'm angry! Quit teaching my little sister words she's not supposed to know!” She snapped, gesturing to Sakura's dumbfounded face with a hand.

“Oh? And what would those words be, exactly?” Camilla pretended to ponder over it.

“Don't play dumb with me, woman! Words like-! Like...U-useless lesbian!!” She stuttered. Camilla's face brightened as if a light bulb went off over her head when she finally “figured” out what her counterpart was talking about.

“Ah, yes! I do recall telling little Sakura to 'Bring this water to my useless lesbian.'” The lavender haired royal smiled, delighted.

“That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're ruining my innocent little sister's impression of me, you breast demon!”

“Oh! But I'm _your_ breast demon, aren't I?” Camilla retorted, knowing that she caught her little princess now.

“That's not—! I—!” Hinoka's face instantly transformed into an unhealthy shade of cherry.

“Oh...so I'm not...?” The Nohrian Princess face fell, feigning hurt feelings.

“N-no! I mean—! _GAAHH!_ Holy Amaterasu*, help me!”

 

With that, the crimson haired princess stormed off, leaving the other two behind in her dust of rage. They watched her shrink in the distance as she yelled off incoherent things.

 

“Don't worry, Princess Camilla.” Assured Sakura abruptly. Camilla looked back to her girlfriend's little sister. “Big sister really likes you, but she's too shy to admit it.” The Nohrian Princess bent down and beamed at the little girl.

“I know, sweetie. That's what makes your big sister so cute.” The lavender haired woman gave a quick wink, and sashayed off in pursuit of her love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Amaterasu is the Japanese Goddess of the Sun.
> 
> Hinoka is useless lesbian tsun, Camilla is relentless flirt. They go together perfectly, I love it. Also, I haven't played Invisible Kingdom yet, non spoiler pls.


End file.
